


Service Announcement: Fake Areas

by FullmoonCrystal



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Night Vale Community Radio, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmoonCrystal/pseuds/FullmoonCrystal
Summary: This is a short service announcement about the dangers of the fake areas that can be found in Nightvale.You must never enter a fake area.





	Service Announcement: Fake Areas

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a typo one of my friends made, and the idea of fake areas wouldn't leave my head.  
> I can imagine that being a thing in Nightvale, so I wrote this one shot as a service announcement about them.  
> It's short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated ^w^

And now, a public service announcement.

Do not enter fake areas.  
Fake areas are highly dangerous.  
If you enter a fake area, you will be in grave danger.  
You will not exit a fake area without tremendous trauma to both your body, mind, and soul.  
You must always avoid the fake areas.

You will not be protected by agents from a vague, yet menacing agency, nor by the sheriff's secret police.  
No angels, if they were real, which they are not, will come to your aid.  
There will be no help, no rescue, no one observing your struggles and pain.

The agents assigned to watch your every move and hear every word you speak will not follow you into a fake area.  
It’s too dangerous.  
They will face the consequences of abandoning their task, but they will do so happily, knowing that their fates would be far worse if they had followed you into a fake area.

No helicopters fly in the fake areas.  
You will not observe any of the black helicopters, that are owned by the world government and as such can go anywhere they please and are normally seen everywhere.  
Black helicopters do not enter fake areas.  
There won’t be any of the sheriff’s secret police’s blue helicopters, they dare not fly into such a dangerous place.  
The helicopters painted with complex murals depicting large birds of prey diving avoid them by a wide perimeter.  
Pink helicopters will under no circumstances enter the fake areas.  
No helicopters enter fake areas.

There are no other flying machines within these areas, especially not any that defy logic or human knowledge.

You are not allowed in these areas, as the areas are fake, and as such, they do not exist.  
Anything inside these areas do not exist either and you are not allowed to know about any of it.

If you enter a fake area, and you are successful in surviving the immense and terrible horrors and dangers within such an area, you will, upon exiting, immediately be subjected to re-education and following de-education. 

Avoid the fake areas.  
Avoid them at all costs.

If you see a loved one enter a fake area, do not follow them.  
Their fate has been sealed.  
There’s nothing you can do to save them now.  
Take a moment to think back on the memories you have shared with them and mourn them, as they will never return to your live again.

Think about how much they meant to you and all those fun experiences you shared together, like that time you were 9 and played hide and seek in the fields of imaginary corn on John Peters’ farm. Oh, how you laughed and laughed, having such fun for so many hours as you hid from each other in that field.

You will never play hide and seek with them again.  
You will never see them again.  
They are gone forever, never to return from the dreadful fake area.

Why didn’t you warn them?  
Why didn’t you stop your childhood friend, who you have loved for so long?  
Why did you let them go into such a dangerous place, alone?  
Why would you do this to them, to their family, to their friends?  
Did you not think about any of them?  
You didn’t, you only thought of yourself, letting your friend lose everything so that you could remain safe.  
How could you?

Always avoid the fake areas.  
Always.

And now, the weather.


End file.
